Downpour of Bloods
Downpour of Bloods is a storyline, written by Tribellium, yet pitching to a group of college students (although one of them are an employee), The Lost Rebels who were traveling to a fictional island near Banoi Island, Harawathi Island, which were led by a race named "Dastarawalha". Until during a night, all hells breaks loose when the "seal" (actually, it was an underground facility of Neo 935) were breaking and turning peoples into zombies and dead Native American peoples were reborning as zombies, The Lost Rebels task are to find the one that made all hells breaks loose, and escape from Harawathi. Downpour of Bloods were mainly consisting huge-sized maps, taking elements from numerous open-world games. Backstory The storyline sets on October 2013, in an American city, there were a group formed named "The Lost Rebels", consisting of college students and an employee. The group was later take a trip to an exotic island, Harawathi Island which were just 10 meters away from Banoi Island. The group was welcomed by the Dastarawalha villagers, and the lead of Dastarawalha race lead, Mykavoj Darbossa. During the night of a ceremony, Mykavoj told the group that were once upon a time, the god of Harawathi, Aphrodite buried a seal deep beneath the island of Harawathi (until it was uncovered the seal was actually the underground facility of Neo 935.) A few hours after the ritual and during the midnight, the underground facility of Neo 935 (which the Dastarawalha-raced villagers belived it was a seal by their god, Aphrodite.) releases a new type of virus named "S", which were spread across the island of Harawathi, turning peoples into zombies and resurrected the Native American dead peoples. The Lost Rebels must the one that caused all of this, under an alias of EternalBlaze and escape from Harawathi Island. Characters The Lost Rebels * Kristopher A. Hayter - The lead of The Lost Rebels, and were once a raised campus senior on a Tulsa-regioned campus (the location where The Lost Rebels was formed.). * Ethan Sumner - One of the members of The Lost Rebels. * Violetofen4 - One of the members of The Lost Rebels. * Wafflez44 - One of the members of The Lost Rebels. Dastarawalha *Mykavoj Darbossa - The lead of Dastarawalha race, he were once an Native-American-raced citizen, but it is unknown how he changed his race to Dastarawalha. *Minkavoh Tarkaloui - One of the Dastarawalha-raced villagers on Harawathi Island. *Tambori Kahoussa - One of the Dastarawalha-raced villagers on Harawathi Island. *Mithai Leshoussa - One of the Dastarawalha-raced villagers on Harawathi Island. *Kajheai Sakkhaoui - One of the Dastarawalha-raced villagers on Harawathi Island, he appears on the opening of Downpour of Bloods. *Tajouhai Bassour - One of the Dastarawalha-raced villagers on Harawathi Island. *Dajjai M. Tarkaloui - One of the Dastarawalha-raced villagers on Harawathi Island, he was the brother of Minkavoh. *Michaky Ligoarouss - One of the Dastarawalha-raced villagers on Harawathi Island. *Fassour Mihassirou - One of the Dastarawalha-raced villagers on Harawathi Island. Neo 935 * EternalBlaze - The main antagonist of this storyline. He was the one that invented the "S" virus. None of his detailed information were known at this time. *Keiji S. Namikawa - One of the employee on Neo 935, Harawathi branch. With EternalBlaze and the other scientists, Keiji is one of the inventors of S virus. Maps Some Night Some Night is the first map on the storyline, setting on Mambarotta Hotel (which were connected with a restaurant.) during the dawn after the midnight welcoming ceremony commenced by the Dastarawalha-raced villagers. After the infection has broke, The Lost Rebels later founded out there are zombies on the island, among with Native-American zombies. They must find and escort Mykavoj Darbossa]] to a safe place. ( Click for more information about this map.) A Sacred Dreambox A Sacred Dreambox is the second map on the storyline, setting on Harawathi Maximum Security Prison (connected next to a resort) during the morning. After The Lost Rebels escorted Mykavoj to a prison, they were later tries to turning the prison itself into a safe house, however, they were attacked by zombies breaking into the prison. The Lost Rebels must escape from the prison, and find other Dastarawalha-raced villagers and team up with them. Click for more information about this map. Roads, Painted with Bloods Roads, Painted with Bloods is the third map on the storyline, setting on the sewers below the Harawathi Maximum Security Prison. Here the Native-American zombies chasing the main characters throughout the sewers. The group with Mykavoj succesfully escaped the prison and were taken a shortcut through the sewers. However, the Native-American zombies chased the groups throughout the sewers. Click for more information about this map. Trace Trace is the fourth map on the storyline, setting on the parking lot near a police station. The map follows a few minutes after the Lost Rebels escaped from the sewers with Mykavoj. Exiting through a manhole, they were drawn into a parking lot on the police station which were surrounded by numerous PiFCs. Click for more information about this map. Clock Tower Clock Tower is the fifth map on the storyline, setting on the Lifeguard Station. It will only pitching to Kristopher, which helping the other members of The Lost Rebels as they were evacuating to a nearby market. In this map, the player only available to use several sniping weapons and long-ranged weapons such as Crossbow, Dragunov SVD, PSG-25 and MIS-259 Trickshotter. Like Trace, there would be the PiFC as enemies, also with Native-American zombies. Click for more information about this map. Ignite into the Deep Ignite Into the Deep is the sixth map on the storyline, setting on the jungles of Harawathi Island. Like Clock Tower, this map only features Kristopher as the playable character, and only limited weapons are available to use. The enemies here are mamalian animals such as tigers, lions and such. After helping his friends, Kristopher later heads down to the jungle and decides to rendezvous with the other members of the Lost Rebels on the nearby market. They also must call help from the TOSU (Tulsa Organization Safety Unit) to evacuate them all. Click for more information about this map. Tears of Heavenly Souls Tears of Heavenly Souls is the seventh and last map on the storyline. Tears of Heavenly Souls were setting on TOSU helicopter, with only machine gun available to use. However, there are also numerous weapons available to use, but only limited amount. Click for more information about this map. Trivia *This storyline were firstly named as "Loitering in Darkness". Category:Tribellium/PsychoticMafia's Storylines Category:Downpour of Bloods